


Not Without You

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dialogue-Only, Fix-It, It’s that ONE scene, M/M, Not My Steve, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, yknow the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Steve comes back.





	Not Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I know theres like 100 of these fics but I gotta. Also I cannot write so it’s only dialogue so sorry if it’s confusing lol

‘You came back’

“Im trying out that life Tony told me to find.”

‘You could’ve stayed with Peggy.’

“I thought about it. But then I thought about you. Uh, you guys. I just got you guys back. What kind of guy would I be if I just left?”

‘Heh, just the worst.’

“Mhmm. And I’m not going to be the worst. I’m going to be the best. I’m going to be by your side, like I promised.”

‘Til the end?’

“Yup. Like I said before, I’m with you til the end of the line.”

‘... I thought for sure you were gonna stay. That’s why I told you I’d miss you.’

“I thought you were just being dramatic.”

‘For once, no. I would’ve missed you... When we were kids I thought about us growing old. If you did that without me, I wouldn’t even know what to say.’

“Now you’re actually being dramatic. I would **never** do that, Buck. You’re the reason I’m the person I am today. I thought about how I wouldn’t forgive myself for not living my life with you.”

‘Wow, thinking about the consequences before actually doing something? Who are you and what did you do to Steve?’

“Oh haha. Very funny.”

...

“Oh, but uhm. Bucky... I think.. I thought about it while returning the stones. I’m going to pass on the Captain and you and I can finally just.. Relax. I mean, if you want to.”

‘Wh- You mean, you, Mr. America doesn’t want to fight anymore?’

“Well, I’m still a super solider. With or without the shield. So if they ever need us for an emergency, sure. But yeah. We already saved the universe. I think it’ll be alright if we ran off together.”

‘For an idiot you sure do know exactly what to say.’

“You think so? Honestly, I’m making this up on the spot.”

‘Of course ya are. Telling a guy you wanna spend your life with him is a spur of a moment thing, huh?

“Yup. Well, what do you say? Me and you?”

‘Duh.’

“Great. But, I need to do something first. Hey Sam!”

“‘W-what?! We totally weren’t listening!’”

“Sure. Here catch!”

“‘Wha- Why are you giving me this?’”

“Well ‘cus it’s yours now, of course.

“‘But I’m just- I um-“

“You deserve it, Sam. I believe in you.”

“‘Thank you. I’ll do my best... So you two are retiring?’”

“Yeah, and just like Clint, if we’re ever needed we’ll help.”

‘Yeah, so don’t need us.’

“‘No promises.’”


End file.
